An Unusual Team
Log Title: An Unusual Team Characters: Chatterbox, Over Kill, Rumble, Skywarp, Swish, Vector Six Location: Brazil, South America Date: 3 October 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Skywarp and Vector Six team up to fight Autobots, much to Over Kill's chagrin. Category:2007 Category:Logs Over Kill continues to sneak away from the Transformers. His vector is actually listening, flying towards the meeting place. "Hrm. Not subtle. Let's hope they don't notice her." Rumble hugs Chatterbox's foot, still crying about how cruel life is to him. Chatterbox picks up another blip and looks over towards the area with the vector. He is obviously ignoring Rumble. Over Kill has no idea he's being watched. The large, lizard-like carrier lands, keeping its wings close to itself. It grunts a bit as Over Kill approaches it. "So far so good. Let's get back to base then." Chatterbox says, "what base?" Skywarp cruises over the Brazilian rainforest at high altitude, daydreaming of new pranks to pull on his fellow Decepticons when he gets back to Trypticon. He almost doesn't notice the signals his sensors pick up. One of them looks very familiar... The black F-15 jet turns and descends toward the forest floor. Over Kill jumps at the voice. "Aaah!" He cries out, making the vector jump back and arm its gatling guns. "You startled us. We didn't know you were watching us.. um. we're not going anywhere." He murmurs. "Don't move. Don't let it follow.." Chatterbox picks up another blip on his radar Chatterbox says, "this place is becomming more and more occupied. Please stop crying on my leg little dude" Over Kill blinks "Um.. you got a weird growth there." he motions to the crying transformer. Skywarp flies in low as a precursor to transforming and landing, but he detects other Transformer signals and does a fly-by instead. "Ooh! Lookie lookie!" he chortles, spying the Autobot. Chatterbox looks up "i cant win...." Hearing the jet engines, Rumble lets go of Chatterbox and looks around nonsensically. He knew the sound; he just didn't know why. The black jet slows, heading straight for the Autobot. Skywarp transforms just before he impacts with Chatterbox, slamming into him with his shoulder and the full force of his jet-flight speed. Skywarp transforms into his robot mode. The Vector seems to be getting excited when it sees Skywarp. It opens its Gatling guns and growls. "No!" Over Kill growls. "Do not initiate combat Vector six. Back away from the cybertronians now. Lower your weapons. Come!" He backs to the tree-lines with it. "This is not our fight it's theirs." he moves back to watch them as they begin their fight. Chatterbox takes the blunt of the damage but us quick enough to grab onto Skywarp. He wraps his arm around him and with this other he punches his arm into his center and fires a laser burst into him Rumble totters around in circles momentarily, before managing to join Over Kill in the cover of the trees. He practically falls over OK's foot. Skywarp rolls away from Chatterbox's punch and successive laser burst. "Oh, ya wanna dance, huh?" he sneers, swinging a fist toward the Autobot's head. The vector flares her wings and walks in a circle, showing her turbines a bit. She chirps a bit, cheering on Skywarp. Over Kill facepalms, looking mortified. He murmurs. "This is so embarassing." as Rumble falls over his feet. "ANd I thought humans were bad." Chatterbox shakes off the punch and pushes off Skywarp. "Froget this....its clobbering time!" He transfroms into Helicopter mode. Once he does he turns his attention to skywarp and screams through his speaker system "BRING THE RAIN!!!!!" and unloads a barrage of Hellfire missles onto Skywarp The distraught little Cassetticon curls up on the ground, crying for Soundwave to take him home because he doesn't feel good... Over Kill looks down at the casette for a moment thoughtfully. "Hrm. I'll try to find out who your master is." The Vector on the other hand trills in awe as it sees Chatterbox transform. Its interest in Skywarp wanes as it starts to cheer on Chatterbox, flaring its wings. "Fence-sitter." Over Kill smirks. Skywarp dances about to avoid the hail of rockets, leaving the earth at his feet scorched and pockmarked with craters from their impact. "Whassamatter, Autobot? Did I break your targeting systems?" The purple and black Decepticon points one arm at the helicopter hovering nearby and fires his laser cannons. Chatterbox says, "i'm warming up..." Chatterbox flies around and target locks Skywarp this time unloading his other barrage of missiles Rumble transforms, a snuffling blue tape on the ground. He curses just about everyone he knows, as well as any energon cube he may lay optics on in future. Over Kill grunts. "No response yet.. hey. WHere did you go?" He loses the little guy when he transforms. "No matter..." He looks out to the fight. Vector 6 on the other hand, gets quite excited with the lasers and missiles. She opens her missile bay. "Oh no!" She aims at the nearest target. "Duck!" Over Kill grabs the vector's neck and tries to push her down. He doesn't want her hitting either cybertronian and making them angry. Skywarp jumps up, taking to the air as the rockets strike the spot on which he was just standing. "Come back down and play with me, Autobot!" he taunts. "I thought you guys liked being on the ground!" He swings a fist at the helicopter's nose, hoping to knock it askew and send it skittering away. That'd be fun to look at. Chatterbox starts to rotate his cannons on his front "you know your going to slip up eventually....and I will hit you." He fires his cannons Rumble is now quiet at last; apparently having gone offline. As Over Kill lunges for the Vector, the Vector fires off a missile, going straight for the sky instead of one of the opponents "Ruin my shot." it sulks. Over Kill's thrown off the vector, rolling for about 10 feet before he lands, right next to rumble, almost hitting the cassette. "That's it. We're going home. Now." Skywarp does a sort of airborne sidestep to keep away from Chatterbox's weapons fire. "Practice makes --" He looks away for a moment as Vector Six's missile goes flying by at a distance. He turns to peer down at the creature. "What the heck do you think you're doing, there, babe?" he asks, momentarily turning his back to the Autobot chopper. Chatterbox continues to do his dardnest to target lock the quick decepticon Chatterbox says, "i'm going to hit...."" Chatterbox "..ill just will it to happen..." and with that he tries another barrage of missiles Over Kill looks very apologetic. "I am so sorry she keeps trying to fire. She doesn't mean to make enemies of either of you. She's just being a well..BAT. She sees things firing and she wants to join in the fun so to say. She's not picky about her targe.." he blinks as Chatterbox hits Skywarp. "Oh my..he hit something." the vector hears the last part and gets excited. "Hit something!" she swings that tail right SMACK into Over Kill. "Yeah.." He oofs as he rolls to the ground. "Hit something alright." Skywarp yelps in surprise and pain as the rocket barrage slams into him. He drops toward the ground, turning toward the Autobot as his feet touch down. He raises his arm again to fire at the helicopter, his face locked into a snarl. Chatterbox easily dodges the attack. "Let's see what happens with this..." He flies over the area where Skywarp is and drops out a bunch of chaff grenades in the area Swish pushes her way down towards South America, using the upper atmosphere, and even slipping beyond it, in order to get herself there as soon as possible. She engages her sub-light drive as far as she can for transit over a planet, trying to push herself downward into the atmosphere at an angle that will get her to the scene of a distress signal, quickly. Skywarp dodges the chaff bombs, flinching as they explode nearby. "Okay," he snarls, "I've had enough o' you, AutoDork!" He leaps into the air and flies at the helicopter, swinging both fists together to try to smash him aside. Chatterbox is flying sideways. The hit was hard enough to actually take some metal off his chassis. He is smoking and trying to stabalise Over Kill is watching with a vector from the Treeline. The Vector seems easily agitated, with its missile bays opened and seems ready to attack anything that makes too much noise near it. Swish keeps diving for the situation, trying to approach the situation and cover the retreating helicopter. She brings all combat and targetting systems online, starting to run scanning and tracking, to find her most likely target, to keep Chatterbox safe. "Yeah, that's right," Skywarp shouts at the retreating Autobot, "run away! Go home ta momma, ya turkey!" He fires off a laser burst at Chatterbox as the helicopter flies off. Chatterbox is on fire now. His engine is smoking and he is doing everything he can to keep stabilized. He backs off from the battlefield Swish moves herself fully into range at this point, slowing herself from hypersonic with ease, as she approaches the battlefield fully. She scans for targets, moving to put herself between Chatterbox and Skywarp, as quickly as possible. THe vector shifts on it's feet, excited to see the Autobot chased off. Over kill stays by it's side. "Yes. He's retreating. We will stay still until the cybertronians are gone.." Skywarp sees the pteranodon heading his way. "More playmates?" He glances to the Vector on the ground. "Hey, Six, wanna help me swat a li'l birdie?" He grins. The Vector approaches, missile bay doors open. It bobs it's head affirmatively. Over Kill growls. "Vector six. Stand down, now. We will not make enemies of the Autobots. The vector tilts it's head. "Not hear." he blinks. "Not hear? What do you mean not hear?" "Static." He growls. "Get back here!" The Vector struts over, excited to help it's new friend." Swish continues to slow her approach, weapons systems online. She pulls herself into a complete hover, in fact. She peers at the Vector idly for just a moment, before turning her head to simply watch Skywarp. Without reaction, outside of making sure the weapons are all pointed in the right direction. Skywarp grins, tickled that the Vector is listening to him and not her master. He descends, landing beside her. "Ya see that bird thing up there, Six? Lemme see what ya can do with those missiles o' yers, huh?" He lays a hand on the Vector's head. "Bet ya can't punch a hole through her wing!" The Vector flares her wings a bit and turns to Swish. "Au-to-bh-t." it tries to make a word, calling to the enemy. "Hey. Au-to-Bh-t." it then turns around and flares it's turbine at her. Wow. Impressive. Maybe it's challenging. Swish hovers quietly, simply looking back at the Vector, idly. She doesn't react to the mocking, simply keeps watching the two enemies, cocking her head very slightly. The vector flaps it's wings. It starts to make clucking sounds. Somewhat like a chicken. Over Kill just facepalms. Skywarp laughs, his hands on his knees, forgetting for a moment that an Autobot is nearby, waiting to be pounded to smithereens. "Six, baby," he chuckles, "I think I'm in love!" He straightens, turns toward Swish and spreads his hands, sticking his thumbs against the side of his head. "Nyah!" he calls. "Aw, is the wittle Autobot a-scared of da Vector?" He leans down to mutter near Six's head. "I bet she is, heh." Swish simply doesn't react. There's no reason to yet, after all. She simply watches the two on the ground, not moving a bit. She refuses to be baited, or to budge. Even if she won't say it out loud. "Just shoot her already! If you're going to harass the Autobot, just shoot her already!" Over Kill shouts. "Order confirmed. Firing." Over Kill looks on. "No no no that wasn't an ok.. don't.." but it's too late. The vector fires at Swish. Skywarp steps back as Vector Six fires off a missile at the Autobot, pumping his fist in the air as the missile strikes its target. "Atta girl, Six! But I won't let you hog all the fun!" He takes aim at the pteranadon and fires off a laser burst. Swish is struck by the missile, adjusting her altitude and position only slightly, in response. She flicks her wings sideways at the other blast from Skywarp, not moving herself very much. Though a missile returns down in response for the original one. Over Kill hisses. "Vector six. Get over here and do not engage" The vector return fires. "Is hard to hear over Gatling guns." she answers as her garling guns fire off. "Now for some *real* fun!" Skywarp proclaims, vanishing from sight only to reappear in the air behind Swish. He swings a foot at the pteranodon, shouting, "Kickoff!" Swish swings herself in an adjustment after firingt, getting pelted lightly by the gatlings. She has a few nicks and dents in her armor, from the gatlings and missile, but otherwise has no damage. When Skywarp disappears, she engages forward engines quickly, for more of an adjustment, to avoid the kick. She does, however, not let it go totally unnoticed. Her main concern is the one hitting her, however. She adjusts downwards, letting laser cutting beams lash out towards the Vector, in warning. Vector growls as it takes a hit on it's side. The vector is smoking but still going at it. "Playing. Go away!" It snarls into it's radios as it dives, claw first at it's opponent. Skywarp swears as his kick misses its mark, but whistles appreciatively as Vector Six goes for Swish with gusto. "Hey, birdie, don't forget me," he calls, reaching for the pteranodon's wings in an attempt to grab her. Swish gets clawed, attaining a minor rip in her armor. She swings her nose in, adjusting position for it enough to evade the grabbing attempt. She swings her nose towards the Vector, engaging forward thrusters partially, to let her serrated beak rip in. Vector pauses. "Systems failing" it reports. One more scratch." It seems to be slowing down. But it's still attacking. "Not giving up no!" Over Kill facepalms. "When you're done let me know, 6." He narrows his eyes. "You're going to get us killed." "Dammit, come *back* here!" Skywarp snarls as Swish moves out of his way. It's not so much she's evading him, but that she makes it look so *easy*! He decides on a less graceful course of action and simply flies directly at the Autobot, attempting to slam into her. Swish shows more damage by this point, really. She simply maneuvers out of the way from the claws. Though it gets her dented from Skywarp. She turns her attention to him quickly, for just a moment, firing her reaction control thrusters enough to maneuver around slightly, and fire a rocket. Vector pauses in mid-flight. "Maybe best. To back off." It finally pulls out of battle, circling back to Over Kill's position, breaking out of combat , leaving itself open for attacks. Skywarp takes the rocket dead-center to the chest, the force of the blast knocking him backward. He drops toward the ground momentarily, then regains control and flies back up toward the Autobot. "You'll regret that," sneers the Seeker, swinging a fist for the tip of Swish's pointy beak. Swish wobbles her wings idly, not paying attention to the Vector after it starts moving away. She takes the swat on the beak, shrugging just slightly at it, opening it quickly in response, and taking a snap with it. Swish is, by now, significantly damaged, though. Even if she isn't reacting to it overly much. The pteranodon's bite pierces Skywarp's shoulder, tearing off a hunk of metal. "Ow!" He pushes away from Swish, bringing his arm-cannon to bear and firing off a burst of Vulcan 20mm rounds. Over Kill motions to the vector. "Home. I want you to break off combat. Do not attack. I knwo they are fighting. But we are going home. Do not attack closest target. Lower your ramp and take us home." Vector murmurs "Confirmed." The vector actually obeys, lowering to the ground and lowering it's ramp. Over Kill seems to be retreating while the vector is under control. Swish swings herself around from Skywarp, cocking her head very slightly and shaking it slightly, in an actual response. Her equanimity is unperturbed, however. She simply moves forward, moving upward to twitch a claw at the still-attacking target, however. Skywarp takes a gouge to the neck, but makes a grab for Swish's beak as the pteranodon claws him. Swish twitches away from the grab at her beak, trying to adjust her claws and magnetize them, in fact. She tries to clamp Skywarp onto the bottom of the same magnetic clamps she uses to attach to lift and move others, attach herself to an unstable moving landing surface, and whatnot. The feet extend as they magnetize, swinging down. Skywarp pushes the Autobot away from him again, giving him enough room to change into his jet mode. "Bye-bye, birdie!" he shouts as he transforms, firing off a missile at Swish. Swish adjusts herself quickly to the transform sequence, engaging reverse engines, to give herself room, for a plane to Starfighter/Dinobird type fight. Meanwhile, a low hum behind her head increases in intensity suddenly, as her more dangerous weapon systems are brought up to power. With a moment or three of that, she adjusts around to lock target, and opens her beak completely, sending out a highly coherent, wide blue blast. Skywarp's form is momentarily obliterated from view as the blue energy blast engulfs him. He cries out in pain, points his nose straight up, and engages his afterburners, streaking into the sky in a ballistic climb. It's definitely less fun when you're doing it to save your skin. Swish cocks her head just slightly as the jet streaks off. "That was certainly... educational." She shrugs her wings slightly then. "The fruits of continued provocation. Enjoy your sit in your repair center." With that, she turns, and heads back in the direction Chatterbox went.